


Loki x Reader The Thunderous Night

by FieldsofSakuraTrees



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieldsofSakuraTrees/pseuds/FieldsofSakuraTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is an Avenger and is quite frightened of the storm who else to help but Loki</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki x Reader The Thunderous Night

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN MARVEL OR ITS CHARACTERS

It takes place after Avengers and Captain America Winter Soldier, before Avengers 2

 

Loki POV

I lay in my bed in my room at Stark Towers. My father decided that I should spend my exile here and serve the people I tried to conquer I now am part of the Avengers. It does pain me that now I have to fight alongside the people that defeated me including my oaf brother, Thor God of Thunder.

Speaking of which, I hear the rumblings of thunder along with the pitter patter of rain on my balcony outside. My brother must be in one of his moods again he and his midgardian woman must be quarreling again. I hear a whimper echo through the halls as I am thinking to myself. I immediately know who it is, (Name) the tiny assassin Avenger who shares my floor at Stark Tower.

I get up to see what she is making that pathetic noise for. I must say I have grown rather fond of the assassin, she is the Avenger I find least annoying and doesn’t seem to mind having the once ‘would be king’ as her floormate. I head towards her room, following the noise.

I stop right in front of her door and knock a few times. I hear the rustling of blankets before her stuffy reply hits my ears ‘Who is it?’ she asks it sounds like she’s been crying. I reply, ‘ It’s Loki (Name) may I come in?) I hear more covers rustling before I hear a soft yes from behind the doors. 

I make my way inside and I see a big ball of blankets shaking in the middle of the bed. The room is silent other than the rain, thunder, and of course the whimpers coming from (Name) who seems quite content to hid away in her cocoon of blankets.

‘What do you want Loki’ I hear her say after a few moments of silence. I think for a moment then make my way towards her bed, I sit myself on the edge of it and reply. ‘ I heard your whimpers all the way from my room so I came to see what was the matter.’ I answered trying not to sound too condescending.

We sat there in silence for a while, (Name) still shaking like a leaf, before she simply stated ‘I don’t like thunder.’ It all made sense to me after (Name’s) whimpers, her shaking it all made sense to me now. I used to be just like her when I was a child though she was clearly not a child she still shared several childlike fears I inferred from the nightlight on her nightstand. I decided I would deal with her like my mother used to deal with me on the more thunderous nights.

I pulled her blankets back and frowned at the sight of her she was shaking in her nightdress, tear tracks marked her face and fresh ones soon joined them. ‘ Oh (Name)’ I sighed. I then pulled her into a hug and she burrowed her face into my chest instantly staining my t-shirt with her tears.

I move us so my back is up against the backboard with (Name) in in my lap now crying into my shoulder. I rub soothing circles on her back and move back and forth in an attempt to calm her down at least a little.

She eventually calms down enough that she is no longer crying, but still with the shaking and the occasional whimper whenever thunder booms or lighting makes the room light up. I pull her away from me slightly and wipe the remaining tears from her now red cheeks, and say, ‘There now isn’t that better.’ She nods a bit before returning to her place on my shoulder.

We sit there in silence until a rather loud clap of thunder booms through the room. (Name) whimpers pitifully and burrows her head deeper into my shoulder ( if it was even possible.) I shoosh her and say ‘Don’t worry (Name) the thunder can’t hurt you, we’re in probably the safest building in New York.’ She nods against me but then whispers, ‘ It’s still scary though.’

I sigh and see no way around what I am going to do next. I maneuver us so we are lying down, (Name) still wrapped in my arms her head now lying against my chest. ‘Sleep name’ I say, ‘I’ll stay with you so it won't be so scary. I continue, borrowing her word. She nods against my chest and I let out a sigh as she whimers again with another clap of thunder. I simply hold her tighter and say, ‘Go to sleep (Name).’ She nods again and closes her eyes. Within the hour she is asleep and I follow soon after. We were going to have a lot of explaining to do when Tony comes in to wake up (Name) needing help with some experiment.


End file.
